


Deep Inside

by BloodStones



Series: RIP AND TEAR [2]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doom hasn't been around people for awhile, F/M, He's gonna fuck the reader and then stab them idk how much more blatant i can get with warnings, OOC Doom slayer, Reader Death, Reader is shocked at first but ultimately ok with it, The Sex is consenual the stabbing is not, and has lived off instinct and impulse for a long fucking time, he doesnt know how to respond to desires anymore, reader is female cause this is nasty self indulgent stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStones/pseuds/BloodStones
Summary: Doom Wants deep inside you
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Reader, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/You
Series: RIP AND TEAR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Deep Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a warning every damn place. This is not a feel good fic, this is a "Doom Slayer Kills the reader" fic. I write fluffy stuff elsewhere.

The Slayer wants deep inside of you.

It's his first thought when you unzip that UAC jumpsuit and lay back on the flat surface. He's standing their stiffly as you coo and praise him in nearly reverent words and tone. Your cheeks pink, chest rising with each rapid, excited breath. Your eyes invite him closer, as does the sight of your cunt between spread legs. There is work to do, but he's temporarily forgotten about it at the sight of you so open and ready for him. A nice change from the usual fearful looks he gets. The shotgun is placed beside you before swatting your hand away. Vega makes a comment about time but it's ignored in favor of the needy sounds you make when his thick, gloved fingers slide inside of you. He can't feel it, but you can. You can feel him inside of you. Eyes fluttering, mouth shaped into a pretty little "O" as he opens you up for him.

The Slayer gets his cock out, jerking himself for only a moment before he's slamming it inside of you. He can feel you tighten around him, choking out a surprised gasp. That O shape is still pretty, but there are tears in the corner of your eyes from the sting. He groans inside the helmet, resting it against the wall above you. Your silky heat enveloping him completely. He stays still for a moment, fingers tightening at your hip. You purr to him, fingers trailing up the chest plate and into the seam between helmet and armor. fingers teasing at the little bit of bare skin. Those tears are quick to vanish as he begins to hump against you. Head butting against the wall with each thrust. You don't seem to mind, laughing as if you aren't in the middle of an apocalypse and placing an arm in the way. Your other hand grips onto his shoulder armor. Nails digging into seams, teeth into your lip as his hips smack harder against you. It hurts, he can tell. But you like it. He can tell that too. Your little whimpers and flushed cheeks give it away. Maybe its the first thing you've felt since all this chaos. Maybe its all you can feel.

  
There are distance sounds of demons screams mixing with his breathing: muffled through the helmet, your stifled mewling, and the wet squelch of his cock stuffed inside you with each slap of skin on skin. You wrap your legs around his waist, biting your lip harder to keep quiet. His eyes focus on a gleaming read drop of blood as it trails down your chin to your neck. He swipes it with his thumb, rubbing it against your lips before pushing inside. You suckle gladly, making new lewder sounds despite your previous attempts to keep quiet. 

  
He's deep inside you.

  
Just how he wanted. Just how you needed. A cock far too large to fit comfortably, hitting against your cervix with each thrust. It hurts, making you want to whine, but they keep coming out as needy sounds. Legs keep pulling him closer for more as the edge of his armor bites into your skin. He deserves this, he deserves every bit of you that he is willing to take. How long had he been fighting these hordes? How much had he done for humanity? He saved your life, meaning to or not, and that alone was enough to offer your body. But was it enough to repay him? So you let him use you as he wishes. Let him fuck you as long and hard as he wants. When he grips onto your waist too tight, or presses a hand to your throat, you don't pull away or tell him no. You raise your hips to meet each brutal thrust. The pain excites you and you're too lost to realize how wrong that is. 

  
The Slayer's mind is blank, chasing after the same rush he gets when killing the demons. He wants inside. Deep inside. He wants to see red, feel the rush of it over him like when he rips them apart. He's not thinking, not planning. It's all muscle memory. Slamming into you with a snarl, on hand moving to your side, the other pressing harder at your throat. You can still breath, but its hard to move now. His eyes focused on your face as he leans back. The rubble bouncing on the table as he keeps fucking you.

  
You hold tight to his wrist, unable to wrap your hands around the massive man. No longer concerned with being quiet, crying out each time his cock is slammed back inside of you. Your eyes lock through the glass and it sends you over the edge to stare into those intense eyes. Thighs shaking as you cum, calling out to him. He groans, pressing tight against you, cock throbbing. There is a hiss of metal, then of flesh.

  
At first you don't feel it. Riding the high, hips rutting against him. He gives you a curious look before twisting his wrist slightly. He's deep inside of you, just how he wanted. Blade buried between your ribs. You whimper, tasting blood and looking up worriedly as he gazes at you far too calmly for a man who just stabbed you. Your body tenses, convulses. Grip on his wrist white knuckle tight. The glass fogs slightly as he pants, eyes still locked on yours. When you cough up blood, that attention moved to the crimson liquid. your throat is free as he uses his thumb to smear it around your face, but its not any easier to breath. The blade is pulled out, hurting more than anything. Like its ripping something out with it. Your body starts to feel cold. He seems fascinated with the blood. You can feel his hand pressing against the wound before smearing it over your body like he did your face. Beginning to rut against you again, cock still hard and throbbing. It should feel insulting if not wrong.

  
The Slayer places both hands on either side of your body, helm dipping low. You can see him better. His eyes lock with yours again and you can see the desire, the want, beneath all of that the rage that drives him. It should all feel so wrong. He wanted deep inside you and you let him. It wasn't enough so he went deeper. Too deep. You should hate him. You should feel scared. You feel euphoric. His heavy body presses so close, his hips slam into you. It's cold. Its hard to breath. The taste of blood is stronger as you choke on it. Did you not wish for him to take what he wanted from you? If your life is what he wants, then why resist that? 

  
With a weak whine, you raise your arm to sling around his neck. Straining to lift your head and press weak kisses to the helm as unblinking eyes stare into yours. When his hips stutter and the slayer groans, you can feel something hot. He's deep inside you once more, taken what he wants. You smile, and exhale

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a ton of fics where characters are sweet and nice to reader and love them, but there is something about the fics where they're mean and hurtful that help me get a little of that negativity out. So I tried writing my own.


End file.
